


Masks

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt on <a href="http://ghotocol-kink.livejournal.com/1494.html">Ghotocol Kink Meme</a>:<br/><i>After Brandt helps take down the assassins in the hotel room in Dubai, not only is Hunt angry that Brandt's clearly not just an analyst, but he's incredibly turned on as well.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

Ethan managed to hitch a ride back to the Burj, gathering his team and equipment up and out of the hotel as fast as they can. They retreated to an empty, rundown house.

Feeling the grit of sand beaten into every crevice of his body from the storm, Ethan took possession of the bathroom as Jane and Brandt glared at each other. Ethan’s own anger simmered close to the surface, the images of Brandt taking out several of the assassins replaying over and over in Ethan’s mind.

The man was no mere analyst. Not with the way he moved. Those moves were that of a highly skilled operative. Ethan’s faced betrayal over the years from friends, superiors, and his mentor. This new one had him gripping the edge of the sink, water pouring out of the faucet as he stared into the grimy mirror.

What else was Brandt hiding? Was he also responsible for helping kill the Secretary? Was he really on their side?

Ethan forced his fingers to relax. He cupped his palms under the cool water and splashed it over his face. Using the ragged remains of his suit jacket he wetted the cloth to wash his body as best as he could to get rid of the worst of the sand. Outside, Jane and Brandt’s voices had risen, anger in both their tones along with frustration over the launch codes being lost.

The same emotions ran through him but underneath it all was a sharp spike of arousal. It’d started building when he’d turned around to help Brandt only to find the other man taking out his share of the assassins.

Ethan breathed in then out slowly. He closed his eyes as he replayed those scenes again, focusing on the way Brandt had moved. Skillfully and with grace, protecting his soft spots while he hit hard, striking with deadly force to make sure his opponent wouldn’t be getting up. There was no hesitation, no rookie moves that Ethan had seen. Whatever else Brandt was, he’d been doing it for years.

Ethan had a certain type when it came to men that Brandt seemed to fill it. Competent, quick thinking, and knowledgeable in his role of an analyst. Ethan liked that in his men and his women.

He reached down to press the palm of his hand against his hardening cock, willing it to go down. Brandt had caught his interest from the start in the car with the Secretary, and it had only grown from there with his questions about how and why Ethan did what he did. He’d followed Ethan on this mission when he could have been left in a safe house.

Taking a deep breath, Ethan opened his eyes. The argument in the other room had grown hotter. Ethan let their emotions roll over him, forcing down his attraction under his anger.

He left the bathroom to pull a gun on Brandt.

Brandt never hesitated as he disarmed Ethan, countering Ethan’s every move to end up pointing it at Ethan.

It felt like a dance, feeling Brandt spin around him, as that stab of heat filled Ethan’s belly again.

He stared at Brandt, demanding answers. A haunted look filled Brandt’s face as he removed the bullet from the chamber and handed the gun back to Ethan. His shoulders slumped and Ethan knew he was about to find out the truth about the other man.

Except his phone rang as Bodgan called back.

Whatever Brandt was hiding, it would have to wait. Once Ethan got the full truth out of him, he was going to take Brandt to the nearest training room to find out just how skilled Brandt was.

He wanted to pin Brandt to the mat to feel the other man arch under him as Brandt worked to get free. To see if his interest was returned as he thought it might be.


End file.
